1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing 5-aroyl-1,2-dihydro-3H-pyrrolo-[1,2-a]pyrrole-1-carboxylic acids of the formula ##STR3## by decarboxylation of the corresponding 1,1-dicarboxylates. This invention also related to a process for the preparation of the 1,1-dicarboxylates and novel intermediates therein.
2. Prior Art
The "end-products" of Formula (I) with the exception of those wherein R.sup.1 is carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl or lower alkylcarbonyl, have been previously described. The Ar moiety, as will be described herein below, is shown as ##STR4## in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,539, as ##STR5## in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,969, and as ##STR6## and U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,579. The preparation of the above is disclosed by methods other than those disclosed herein.
The compounds of Formula (I) are useful as anti-inflammatory agents, analgesic agents, platelet aggregation inhibitors, fibrinolytic agents, and as smooth muscle relaxants. They can be used both prophylactically and therapeutically, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,539, 4,089,969, and 4,097,579 which are incorporated herein by reference.